Hantu Jeruk Purut
by Emmadehazel
Summary: -edited- Setelah kematian Sasori, datanglah seorang pria ke markas Akatsuki dan membawa sebuah benda. Benda yang mendatangkan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian Sasori. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor 90% & Horror 10% **

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Fict Humor Akatsuki mana yang enggak OOC? Gaje abizzz...**

**..::Hantu Jeruk Purut::..**

By : Anandh Hyuuga

Dari kejauhan, terlihat barisan makhluk-makhluk yang tidak bisa dibedakan, apa ini manusia, apa ini hewan, atau bahkan tumbuhan? Sebuah organisasi ajaib, karena anggotanya berasal dari berbagai jenis makhluk hidup. Mereka menggunakan jubah rongsokan yang dibuat dari kain rongsokan pula, efek samping akibat mantan koruptor Desa Air Terjun yang masuk ke oraganisasi ini: amat-sangat-pelit.

Mereka sedang menatap sendu sebuah gundukan tanah merah dengan nisan yang bertuliskan 'Akasuna No Sasori.'. Salah satu dari anggota mereka yang telah tewas dalam pertempuran. Hujan rintik-rintik semakin mendramatisir suasana yang... ah, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata pokoknya.

Ajaibnya, sebagian dari mereka, malah menunjukan sikap yang biasa saja. Terutama Pein, sang ketua, malah bersyukur karena saingannya tumbang satu. Saingan dalam hal ketampanan maksudnya. Walaupun kita tahu, ketampanan Pein tidak dapat diharapkan. Kasihan Konan, harus menyembunyikan rasa mualnya setiap berada dekat dengan Pein. Bersabarlah kau, Nak...! Doaku selalu menyertaimu *?*.

Tapi..., ada juga yang menangis meraung-raung, sampai di tempat tersebut banjir ingus.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! *Sroooooott* Akang Saso-kuuuuuuuuuuuuunn, uuuuuunnnnnnnn! *Srooooooooott* Jangan tinggalin Dei-chan, uuuuuunnnnnn! *Sroooooooooooot* Akaaaaanng...! ...! *Sroooooooot* Un!" raung seorang cewek (atau cowok?) berambut _blonde_diikat kuda. Namanya Deidara. Dia memeluk erat kuburan itu. Dengan ke-_lebay_-an melebihi batas, tentu. Bahkan mengalahkan ke-_lebay_-an Fitri Tropica (dari mana ceritanya Fitri bisa nongol di sini?). Yang jika sedang melihat ini, saya yakin, mulutnya bergumam "We, te, ef?" Hehehe, bercanda kok, Fit! *SKSD*

Kembali ke cerita. Setelah menunggu berhari-hari lamanya, -ralat- berjam-jam lamanya mereka menunggu hingga Deidara puas membanjiri daerah tersebut, mereka pun pulang ke 'rumah' mereka. Tentu saja dengan berjalan kaki. Selama ada Kakuzu, pastilah impian mereka naik kendaraan -biar becak pun- tak akan sampai. Kasihan...

Sesampainya di 'rumah', tangis Deidara belum reda. Semua anggota Akatsuki -nama organisasi ini- berusaha menenangkannya. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan.

"Dei, jangan nangis lagi, nanti air matamu abis, loh!" maniak origami berambut biru; Konan, menenangkan. Tapi segera membatu begitu diberi lirikan tajam oleh Pein, -yang katanya- kekasih Konan.

"Yasud, entar gue beliin lempung kualitas ekspor, dah!"

Deidara mendadak mengadakan pertunjukan nyengir kuda miliknya begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi. Tapi tangisnya pecah lagi setelah mendengar teriakan Kakuzu.

"Hey, Keriput, duit dari mana lo bisa beli lempung! Kualitas ekspor lagi! Lu kate kita ini beruang apa?" tanya Kakuzu membuat semua orang melongo heran.

"Eh, Kakuz, lo enggak kena katarak, kan?" Pein malah menyindir.

"Bisa aje kali. Matanya aja ijo gitu," tambah Kisame sambil mencari kutu di rambutnya *?*.

"Katarak mah putih, bukan ijo!" ujar Zetsu putih.

"Kalo ijo namanya mata duitan." sambung Zetsu hitam.

"Loh, Yayang Pein, apa hubungannya katarak sama yang diomongin Abang Kakuzu barusan?" tanya -siapa lagi kalau bukan- Konan. Nggak ada yang rela manggil 'Yayang' sama Pein, kan? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Konan, pandangan melototnya -yang tadinya diberikan pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain- langsung berubah, menjadi pandangan kombinasi. Campuran dari _death glare_ dan kasih sayang. "Mai hani bani switi babi, eh, bebi lovli Konan, maksudnya, Kakuz, kan, tahu kalau kita manusia, kenapa dia bilang 'Lu kate kita ini beruang' sama Itachi? Begono!" terang Pein.

Konan manggut-manggut, yang lain muntah darah. Tapi mereka langsung tiarap seketika, kala teriakan Pein menggema di seluruh penjuru dunia. "Tapi... Kenapa kau memanggil Kakuz dengan sebuatan 'Abang', hah? Nggak ada yang laen, ape? Hah, kenapa Konan? Padahal Yayangmu ini begitu mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa Konan celingkuh! Huhuhuhu... KENAPE, HAH?" semprot Pein, mengamuk. Dinding markas yang lapuk, retak disana-sini. Detik-detik berikutnya adalah jembatan menuju ajal. *_author_ merinding*

"Mang napa?" tanya Konan dengan polos alias tanpa dosa alias _innocent_, di sela-sela kegiatannya melindungi hidung dari napas bau naganya Pein. Yang lainpun sama halnya.

"Ya gua cemburu lah!" seru Pein gregetan sambil loncat-loncat.

Itachi dan Kisame menggotong -paksa- Pein ke kamar dengan gaya pasangan pengantin baru, terus dipasung supaya nggak bakar rumah tetangga. Pein kalau marah bisa lebih ganas dari Kyuubi.

Tapi..., Itachi dan Kisame ada-ada saja. Mereka mana punya tetangga? _Wong_ 'rumah' mereka saja di puncak gunung berapi! Nggak ada tetangganya lah! Kecuali hewan-hewan buas. Dan menyangkut itu, Pein nggak mungkin, kan, bakar rumah tetangga. Yang ada malah dia yang ngambil magma dan disiramkan ke 'rumah' mereka.

Sementara pasangan Itachi dan Kisame sedang sibuk dengan 'ritual' mereka, anggota yang lain masih berusaha menenangkan Deidara. Tapi, tentu saja tak ada cara lain selain menghidupkan Sasori kembali. Hah? Hah, tentu itu tidak mungkin. Alhasil, semua orang menyerah.

Di tengah-tengah kekecewaan itu, Kakuzu malah nyantai, terus ngoceh, "Yang gue maksud beruang itu ber-uang! Bego, ah, lu pada."

Anggota yang lain mempersembahkan _death glare_ paling mengerikan yang mereka miliki. 'Berkat' Kakuzu, Deidara mewek lagi!

_Tok, tok, tok, tok_!

Suara pintu diketuk mengagetkan mereka. Kompak kepala mereka menoleh.

"Zetsu, buka!" perintah ustadz sok alim kita, Hidan bin Ahmad bin Ghafur bin Samsyi bin Madara. Inilah cicit Madara... yang entah kenapa kembali ke agama nenek moyangnya. Padahal bapaknya sendiri beneran alim (dari namanya)!

Mata, hidung dan mulut Zetsu bersatu di bagian tengah wajah. Cemberut. "Emang siapa lu? Nyuruh-nyuruh gue...," gerutunya.

Hidan melotot. "Urusannya bukan di gue, tapi di elu. Secara, kan elo yang biasa jadi babu. Iya, kan?"

Zetsu diam seribu bahasa. Terus melangkahkan batangnya *?* ke arah pintu. Selanjutnya, membuka pintu itu dengan dahannya *?*.

_Braaakk_!

Saking kerasnya pintu itu dibuka, semua orang menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Bahkan suara itu bisa melepas pasung Pein yang dipasang Itachi dan Kisame tadi, dan juga bisa menghentikan tangis pilu Deidara.

Deidara bengong.

Di depan Zetsu, berdiri seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam memakai topeng motif obat nyamuk. Biar nggak digigit nyamuk, kali. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan plastik yang berisi -entah-apa-isinya-. Begitu pandangan si tamu tadi menjelajah seluruh ruangan, matanya langsung terpaku pada satu sosok yang juga sedang memandangnya. Entah kenapa, si tamu yang notebene cowok, tiba-tiba jiwa uke-nya muncul. Sekaligus terdengar lagu pengiring; Terpesona, dari Glenn Fredly ft. Audy. Ditambah lagi, ribuan bunga mawar berjatuhan dari langit. Yang ia lihat kini hanya sosok itu. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya dia, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka.

Halah!

Ternyata eh ternyata, si tamu ini sedang saling bertatapan dengan banci kaleng kita, _ladies and gentlemen_, si Deidara! Ealah, nggak nyadar, apa ya, si tamu? Deidara kan cow... *_author _mikir lagi untuk yang ini_*_

"Ehem!" anggota yang lainnya berdehem, termasuk Pein yang berdehem sambil ngangkat Itachi dan Kisame tinggi-tinggi. Satu hentakan saja, ada dua pemandangan piring terbang hari ini.

Si tamu tersadar. "O-o-oh?" Lalu melanjutkan, "Ehem, perkenalkan, saya Ma... maksud saya, nama saya adalah Tobi. Salam kenal!" Tobi membungkuk.

Akatsuki melongo jamaah. Cuma itu? Singkat _pisan_!

Pein, si ketua, yang mulai bisa membaca tujuan kedatangan Tobi ke sini bertanya, "Tobi, mau apa kamu ke mari? Mau nyewa kami? Pasangan mana? Pasangan paling manis ada," Pein nunjuk dirinya sendiri sama Konan. Konan _blushing_. "Pasangan paling jadoel ada," kali ini nunjuk Itachi sama Kisame, tangannya dibalut kaos kaki *?*. Supaya pasangan paling jadul itu jungkir balik ke-bau-an maksudnya. "Ada juga pasangan paling seyeem," Pein bergidik ngeri, jarinya nunjuk Kakuzu sama Hidan. "Ada juga babu tercinta kita. Zetsu, ke sini, Nak!"

Zetsu berjalan terseok-seok menuju Pein. "Iya, Tuwan?"

"Ah, nggak papa. Cuma mau ngenalin aja," jawab Pein santai.

Asap keluar dari kepala Zetsu. Terus ngiler. _'Menu makan malam baru...! Sluuuurpp!'_

Pein melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Oya, ada juga teroris andalan kita," Pein mendekatkan mulutnya pada Tobi. "Teroris banci maksudnya, huwahaha... ehem, jadi, mau pilih yang mana?" Pein senyum-senyum gaje.

Tobi tersenyum maklum. "Nggak, kok. Saya nggak mau nyewa kalian. Tapi mau ngelamar kerja di sini," jelasnya.

Pein tertegun. "Ngelamar kerja? Jadi babu? Oh, syukur, si Zetsu jadi ada temennya nanti." Pein ngelirik Zetsu yang udah nyiapin berbagai macam bumbu dapur.

Tobi terkikik geli. "Hhh, bukan. Bukan ngelamar jadi babu, tapi jadi anggota Akatsuki. Ikut berjuang maksudnya. Tugas kalian, menangkap bocah kumisan itu, kan? Nah, kebetulan, saya dari Konoha, desa tempat tinggal bosah kumisan itu berada," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Akatsuki mnggut-manggut. Tobi mendekatkan mulutnya pada Pein, "Ya ampuun, Pein, gue ini Madara! Atasan lu! Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu, ya!" bisiknya.

Pein membelalak. "Oh, jadi gitu, ya? Ya mangap, gue kan gak tahu. Ya udah, Mbah, silahkan masuk." Pein mempersilahkan Tobi masuk.

Sebelum sepenuhnya masuk, Tobi berbisik lagi pada Pein, "Tapi jangan beritahukan ini pada anggota yang lain! Terutama Hidan, cicit gue! Kalau nggak..." Kata-kata Tobi terpotong oleh munculnya sinar merah menyala dari lubang di topengnya. Pein paham.

Singkat cerita, Tobi dipasangkan dengan Deidara, satu-satunya anggota yang nggak punya pasangan. Zetsu? Abaikan. Cuma babu, juga. Otomotif, eh, otomatis, Tobi bersenandung Madu Tiga, punya Ahmad Dhani. Tapi cuma lirik yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang ia nyanyikan.

Sedangkan Deidara, sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan Tobi. Tapi malah sering bergidik karena Tobi sesekali memainkan matanya, menggoda. Kadangkala, Tobi salah ucap, manggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'Akang'. Gimana nggak _shock_, tuh, Deidara? Secara, dia kan cow... *eeeeeng, masih belum menentukan*

Malam hari. Tobi menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya tadi sewaktu baru tiba. Pein sama Kakuzu rebutan. Pein mengira, bungkusan itu adalah DVD yang isinya ehem-ehem. Sedangkan Kakuzu, mengira isinya uang, sebagai tanda terima kasih Tobi yang udah diterima di sini. Hah, dasar tuyul... *?*

Tapi Tobi segera melerai. Tangannya meraih isi dari bungkusan itu. Separuh keluar, Akatsuki melihat ada bayangan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, tidak terlalu tipis dan tidak terlalu tebal. Otak Pein udah berantakan.

Dan tangan Tobi pun terangkat. "Yang saya bawa adalah..."

Deg!

"DVD ho..."

"Yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pein loncat-loncat.

Diam-diam Konan nyumpah-nyumpah Pein dalam hati. Rasanya mau mati aja punya pacar gila kayak gitu. Mana pikirannya kotor lagi! Arrrrggghhh, stress!

"Hey, Pein!" panggil Tobi. Tapi segera sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Maksud saya begini, eeeeng, Ketua, jangan kegirangan dulu. DVD ini isinya bukan seperti yang Anda kira. Tapi..."

"Yaaaaah...," keluh kaum adam. Ada Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, bahkan Deidara *?*! Hati-hati, 'virus' Pein siap menyebar ke seluruh Asia! Wah, jangan sampai!

Tobi geregetan. "Tunggu... Saya belum selesai ngomong! Isi DVD ini adalah... film horor!" jelas Tobi sambil masang tampang serem.

Bulu kuduk semua orang berdiri tegak. "A-ap-pa, un? Film horor, un? Judulnya apaan, un?" tanya Deidara hati-hati.

Tobi berbinar. Ternyata Deidara ada perhatian terhadapnya! Yah, walau cuma sama barang bawaannya! "Judul film-nya yaitu... Hantu Jeruk Purut!"

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!" Semua anggota Akatsuki saling peluk dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Deidara sama Zetsu, hati Tobi meledak!

"Dei-kun!" teriak Tobi pakai suara _cempreng_.

Deidara menoleh. Auranya memancarkan warna hitam. Hidungnya mengeluarkan asap, wajahnya merah. "Apa? Aku bukan Dei-kun, tapi Dei-chan! Un!" suara Deidara tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak melengking lagi, tapi menjadi berat. Bisa dibayangkan? Kalau tidak, bayangkan saja suara Abang Saleh di serial Upin & Ipin yang episode lagi bikin dodol. Suaranya menggelegar! Menakutkan! Barulah pada kata 'un', suaranya kembali seperti srimulat, eh, semula.

Markas Akatsuki kena badai lokal. Semuanya melongo.

"Mau nonton?" tawar Tobi, menyadarkan semuanya.

_Skip time_

Di layar kaca terlihat seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam agak kedodoran. Di sebelah kirinya ada seekor anjing yang menggonggong, menyeramkan. Tapi yang lebih menyeramkan lagi adalah... lelaki tadi yang tanpa kelapa, eh, kepala! Kepalanya dipegang di tangan kanan! Penuh darah bercucuran, tetes demi tetes menggetarkan bulu kuduk yang nonton.

Hal tersebut menyadarkan Deidara. "Un...," suaranya membuat semua orang menoleh. "Un, t-tadi w-waktu k-kita ngu-ngubur Saso-kun, kan, kan, kan, kan, kan... ke-kepalanya ng-nggak a-ada, u-unn?" katanya merinding.

Semua orang menelan ludah. Tobi cemburu.

"Bener juga, un, eh monyong? Kok pake un?" gumam Itachi. Tumben latah.

Pada waktu Sasori tewas, Deidara memang menghubungi semua anggota Akatsuki. Lalu mereka bersama-sama memakamkan jasadnya. Tapi jasadnya sudah sangat mengenaskan. Tangan, badan, dan kakinya terpisah. Jantungnya pun hancur. Lagi, kepalanya raib entah ke mana. Alhasil, Akatsuki cuma ngubur jasadnya tanpa kepala! Bagian-bagian tubuhnya juga asal tumpuk. Yang penting beres, itu slogan mereka.

Deidara kembari berkicau, "K-kalau Saso-kun nyari kepalanya gimana, un? Kalau gentayangan? Kalau nyariin kita?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bodo amat! Orang mati ya mati, nggak mungkin idup lagi! Ngomong apaan sih Abang?" Tobi bergidik sekaligus cemburu alias iri alias _jealous_.

Pandangan mereka kembali tertuju ke televisi. Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri deretan makam bernisan agama Islam. Tapi anehnya, pakaian lelaki tadi seperti pakaian pasteur!

Pasteur tadi semakin jauh berjalan, mendekati sebuah pos penjaga pemakaman, Pemakaman Jeruk Purut. Di pos itu ada seekor, eh, seorang penjaga yang memakai sarung, lagi ngantuk. Kemudian Pasteur tadi mendekati penjaga itu.

"Bang...,"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Akatsuki teriak ketakutan. Deidara kebelet pipis. Jerawat Pein pada kempes.

"Bang, di mana makam saya?" Pasteur itu bertanya.

Si penjaga terjaga dari tidurnya. "Ehmm..., makam? Capa namanya?" Pejaga tadi membuka matanya perlahan dan...

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Penjaganya teriak bebarengan dengan Akatsuki.

"Matiin, un, matiin!" Deidara berseru sambil nyolek Tobi. Tobi senyum-senyum kayak orgil.

"Iya deh. Buat Abang, apa sih yang enggak?" rayu Tobi. Deidara mual, kepalanya pusing, perutnya buncit. Anakku hamiiiiilll...! Tiba-tiba muncul iklan kartu telepon seluler di televisi.

_Off_!

Televisi mati. Akatsuki kembali ke pembaringan.

Sementara itu di makam Sasori...

"Ah, di mana gue? Kok? Gelap? Mana musuhnya? Si pingki sama nenek? Apa gue udah mati? Terus, mana Malaikat Munkar sama Nakir?" Sasori stress. Dia mencoba mendorong-dorong sesuatu yang terasa lembek di atasnya. "Ugh!" Dan makam pun terbongkar. Sasori melihat keadaan dirinya. "Hah? Tangan gue! Kaki gue! Badan gue! Berantakan?" Sasori mengambil potongan tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. "Berarti gue... emang udah mati! Tapi, kenapa masih bisa bernapas? Masih bisa bergerak? Ah, coba gue masuki jasad gue ah!" Sasori ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila. Lalu satu persatu masang bagian tubuhnya. Tapi, ada yang kelupaan! "Kepala gue...?"

"Arrrggh!" Sasori meremas rambutnya *?* maksudnya, meremas bajunya. Sudah bermil-mil berjalan, tapi kepalanya tak jua ditemukan. Kemudian berpuluh kunang-kunang berkumpul di atas kepalanya dan membentuk bohlam. "Aha!" Sasori menjentikkan jarinya. "Kenapa gue nggak cari di tempat pertarungan? Bego! Bodo! Stupid!" Sasori menyesali kebodohannya. Ah, dari kemarin-kemarin kek!

Di tempat pertarungannya dengan Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo tadi, Sasori dengan konyaku (bosen jeli terus) terus-terusan mencari kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sasori melihat, dari kejauhan ada sebuah makhluk berkaki empat dan mempunyai ekor. Lalu terdengar suara. _"Guk, guk, guk!"_

"Anjiiiing!" Sasori ngacir kabur tak tentu arah. Anjing tadi menoleh dan sempat melihat Sasori. Tahu, kan, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ya, Sasori dikejar anjing! Turun sudah harga beras di pasaran. *apa hubungannya coba?*

"Lontooooooong!" teriak Sasori sambil lari marathon. Karena mati, kemampuan dan jurus yang ia miliki semasa hidup telah hilang. Lah, Sasori kan hantu! Alhasil, Sasori kabur dengan mengorbankan kakinya!

Kebetulan, ada seorang penjual ketupat sayur keliling denger teriakan Sasori. Dia mengira Sasori mau beli ketupat sayurnya. Nah, betapa begonya penjual itu, _ladies and gentlemen_! Tapi begitu tahu siapa calon pembelinya, panjual itu ikut lari marathon ninggalin gerobaknya. Iyalah, _wong_ pembeli aja orang tanpa kepala!

Sasori masih lari, tapi begitu ngerasa _kraak _*?*, Sasori tersandung dan nyungsep. Kakinya patah! Sasori hanya tabah dan berserah diri dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya.

Anjing itu semakin mendekat. Tapi, aneh, di bagian depan anjing itu ada sesuatu berwarna kemerahan. Sasori terbelalak. Itu, kepalanya!

Anjing itu berhenti dan memberikan kepalanya pada Sasori. Oh, ternyata ini alasannya, toh, anjing itu ngejar-ngejar Sasori. Mau ngembaliin kepala Sasori!

Sasori menerimanya dan masang kepalanya sampai pas. Tapi, sayang nggak pas! Sasori lihat lagi wajahnya. Cakep, tampan, ganteng, menawan, itu berarti dirinya! Tapi kok nggak pas, ya? Sasori lihat bagian bawahnya. Hah? Tulang lehernya nggak ada! Pantesan nggak cocok! Hah, sudahlah, yang penting udah dapet kepala! Huwahahahaha *?*.

Cucu Nenek Chiyo itu berusaha berdiri. Eit, lupa masang kakinya! Terus dipasangnya kaki kanannya sampai pas. Nah, ini pas! Sekarang, tinggal pulang!

Pulang?

Ke mana?

Markas? Sasori kan udah mati? Ah, nggak papa, deh. Sesekali mudik kan bisa *?*.

Sasori pun berjalan menuju markas Akatsuki sambil menenteng kepalanya. Tapi, "Ih, kok anjing ini ngikutin gue, sih? Heh, anjing, sana pergi!" Tangannya mengibas, mengusir anjing itu supaya pergi. Tapi anjing itu tidak menurut, malah masang lirikan tajam *?* paling mengerikan yang pernah Sasori lihat. Sasori paham, ternyata anjing itu pengin dibales perbuatan baiknya. Kan, udah bantuin cari kepala Sasori!

Hingga tiba Sasori di depan markas Akatsuki, "Dei-chaaaaaan!" Sasori teriak-teriak manggil Deidara, sang mantan. Lagunya Nidji yang Sang Mantan pun berdendang.

Di dalam, semua orang terjaga. Lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Berkumpul, mereka bermusyawarah menentukan siapa yang bakal bukain pintu. Akhirnya dipilihlah Deidara. Aneh, kok jantung Deidara loncat-loncat seakan mau keluar dari dalam tubuh?

Pintu terbuka dan...

Di depan Deidara, berdirilah Sasori yang tanpa kepala lagi nenteng kepalanya sendiri, dan ada seekor anjing di sebelahnya. "Dei-chaaaaaan! Akang rindu padamu!"

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

_Gubraak!_

Sasori cuma bisa bengong melihat teman-temannya satu persatu pingsan.

**::::**

**ko-id**

**A/N: Gaje... alay... lebay...! Otak Anandh lagi **_**error**_**! Ya ampun, pribadi nggak ber-**_**sense**_** humor juga, nekad bikin ini. Tapi, sebenarnya, ide ini sudah 'nongkrong' di otak begitu lama. Baru kali ini dapat tiket nongol di fict. Hn, markas Akatsuki yang ada di puncak gunung berapi itu cuma karangan. Aslinya, di Kirigakure, kan? Terus, masa iya dia desanya Kisame ada gunung? Hehehe. Oya, di atas ada unsur yaoi-nya ya? Tapi, sumfeh, Anandh cuma nambahin itu buat selingan. Lagipula, ide pokoknya agak 'horror' dikit. Ya, itupun kalau ada readers yang merinding-merinding gaje. Hah, Anandh tahu, Anandh nggak bakat bikin humor. Tapi, tentu saja, Anandh butuh...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**^^{A.N.A.N.D.H}^^**

_**"MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, ANANDH MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. KALI AJA ANANDH PUNYA BANYAK SALAH SAMA READERS, REVIEWERS, SENPAI, KOUHAI, DAN STAFF KARYAWAN *?*. MAU MAAFIN NGGAK? (*.*)" **_


End file.
